1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of dentures and, more particularly, to a method and a kit for selecting teeth for the production of dentures, or the like. The present invention also relates to a new method for determining the vertical dimension of occlusion with a rest position clearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, dentures have been made by applying a wax-like or paste-like substance on the gums of the patient to obtain the shape thereof. Depending on the size and configuration of the patient's head and on the shape of the patient's face or mouth, the denturologist will, almost at random while using his experience, select a model of teeth having the shape and size which he considers will be appropriate. On paper, he will set forth the requirements of the teeth and their position on the gum, e.g. angles, etc., and will forward this information to a technician in a laboratory who will produce the dentures or at least the first "draft" thereof.
Then, the dentures are tried in a first fitting on the patient and modifications are necessary in almost every case. The required modifications are then sent back with the dentures by the denturologist to the technician who makes the necessary changes thereto. There is normally three such "fittings" of the dentures on the patient before the dentures become substantially perfectly suited for the patient. This is therefore very costly and time-consuming and the teeth which are only used for the trial dentures (i.e. the first fittings) are then used for dentures of other patients and this can be considered unacceptable hygiene-wise. Furthermore, there is the possibility that a denturologist will consider an early fitting satisfactory, even though the look of the dentures could be improved with respect to the patient's facial characteristics, with a view to decrease the denturologist's cost for the finished dentures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,417 issued to Giaramita on Apr. 2, 1991 discloses a kit and a method comprising sheets of paper 33 on which appear various representations of teeth 35, and also comprising a series of different color pencils used by the dentists and dental laboratory technicians used on the sheets of paper 33 to represent thereon a tooth or a crown which is to be reproduced in a synthetic fashion. The illustration of the tooth or crown is done in order to give the proper color thereto with respect to the color of the surrounding natural teeth. Giaramita mentions that a guide 10 was previously provided in the prior art which comprised a plurality of guide elements 12 removably mounted in a holder 14 and identified with indicia 15. The guide elements 12 are provided with different color shades which can be matched by the dentist with the patient's teeth. Accordingly, the color of the tooth or of the crown is well identified for the dental laboratory technician.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,143 issued to Oberg on Jan. 27, 1970 discloses a transfer method for producing artistic colored representations having the appearance of water coloring. The method consists in providing a first sheet of water-resistant material having the outline of a picture thereon; providing an overlay sheet of water-resistant material with the same pictures outlined thereon but in reverse; coloring the picture on the overlay sheet with water soluble coloring material; applying adhesive to areas to be flocked in the picture on the first sheet; applying water absorbent flock material over the adhesive, then wetting the flock material with water preparatary to transfer thereto of the coloring from the coloring material; and, while the second sheet is overlying the first sheet with the pictures in register, pressing the sheets together lightly and only long enough to transfer coloring material from the overlay sheet to the picture on the first sheet without flattening fibers of the flock material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,619 issued to Ross on Apr. 19, 1988 teaches a method and an apparatus for selecting an anchoring device for artificial replacement teeth. The selection of the dental anchor intended to be inserted into a jaw bone of a patient is obtained by using a transparent transfer sheet 10 comprising on one side thereof a series of detachable representations of dental anchors of different sizes. The transfer sheet 10 is superposed on an X-ray 14 in order to position various anchor representations on a location where a dental implant is to be installed. When a pictorial representation of a dental anchor of desired size has been selected, the other side of the transfer sheet 10, opposite the selected pictorial representation, is rubbed so as to transfer this representation on the X-ray 14. Each of the dental anchor representations includes indicia which is indicative of the dimensions of the associated dental anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,634 issued to Mookil on Oct. 13, 1991 discloses a method for producing three-dimensional model art statues by using a base shape or body on which are adhesively attached various components. Thereafter, a thin covering of cloth or paper is placed over the body and the components in order to obtain an even finish to the surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,719 issued to Bush on Aug. 15, 1939 which teaches a method of selecting artificial teeth first describes that, in the prior art, the choice of artificial teeth was made from pictures cut from catalogues which were then positioned on the patient in order to make a selection of an artificial teeth without having to bear the costs associated with maintaining in stock a complete line of artificial teeth. One of the problems of this prior art method resided in the fact that the pictorial representations of the teeth found in these catalogues were not always full size representations. Consequently, Bush discloses a thin transparent flexible strip 1 on which the outlines of various teeth are defined, these teeth corresponding to full size representations of available dental implants. The transparent strip 1 is positioned opposite an edentulous space of the dental arch and it is then possible to determine the shape of the tooth which would be the most appropriate in view of the surrounding teeth and/or of the patient's physiognomy. Indicia are provided on the flexible strip 1 in order to identify the representations of the dental implants appearing thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,782 issued to Shapiro on Jun. 12, 1923 teaches a dental apparatus including a plate 10 defining thereon a series of openings 12 and 13; a chart 19 defining dots 19' adapted to correspond to the openings 12 and 13 when the chart 19 is mounted on the plate 10 using pegs 16, 17 and 18; and various artificial crowns 14 each including a dowel 15 adapted to engage the dots 19' and the openings 12 and 13 respectively of the chart 19 and of the plate 10. The artificial crowns 14 can thus be mounted to the plate 10. Seemingly, this apparatus is used by the dentist for presenting the positions of the teeth of a patient in order to then be able to visualize the actual conditions which are encountered and must be overcome. A dentist can thus determine the best appliance to be used after having taken into consideration the conditions of the mouth and can also determine the strains and stresses which will act on the selected appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,068 also issued to Bush on Apr. 27, 1920 teaches a method and an apparatus for selecting artificial teeth by using the correlation between the shape of the patient's face and the shape, when inverted, of the two upper central incisors. To that effect, there is provided a plurality of charts 8 preferably formed from a suitable transparent material and having suitably defined thereon a plurality of outlines 9 which correspond to enlarged reproductions of tooth forms in inverted positions. With these charts 8, the dentist can thus choose the appropriate artificial teeth in view of the shape of the patient's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,526 issued to Moyer on Jul. 23, 1929 discloses a carding system for artificial teeth.